


Boogie Shoes

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson Big Bang 2015, M/M, New York, Pure fluff with a side of smut, drag queen!Blaine, drag queen!Warblers, too many cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a drag queen at Boogie Shoes, a gay club in New York City. Elliott drags Kurt to Boogie Shoes one night. What happens when the two meet? Is love at first sight real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blaine Anderson Big Bang 2015.

This story was paired up with coverart by the amazing Merry-the-cookie! You can find it here-“ http://unicornsapplesandstuff.tumblr.com/post/137716764094/boogie-shoes-annieapple24-glee-archive-of-our" please check it out!

...

Sunday nights were Blaine’s favorite nights to work at Boogie Shoes, the best drag bar in New York City (at least in his opinion). After a party-filled weekend, Sundays were when everything calmed down as a new week approached. 

Sundays had the best crowd. Less partiers getting wasted and rowdy, more regulars that always offered pleasant conversation, compliments, and decent tips.

Yes, Blaine loved Sunday nights. But something made him feel like tonight would be extra special. He decided to put that little bit of extra effort in getting ready this evening; he used his expensive foundation and the eyeliner that made his hazel eyes pop.

He felt a happy swoop in his stomach when he looked at himself in the mirror. Ever since he first stole some of his mother’s lipstick four years ago, wearing makeup made him feel empowered. It was a hidden confidence inside himself that the scared little teenage boy he was before never could have imagined having.

Now Blaine stepped out of the dressing room and scanned the bar. He noted that customers were already trickling in, getting drinks at the bar and bobbing their heads to the house music blasting through the room. Behind the bar, he saw Santana and Brody making drinks, dressed in matching black vests that showed off their stomachs and Santana’s cleavage over short black shorts that left nothing to the imagination for either of them. They worked together efficiently but only spoke to each other when necessary. Blaine knew from his many conversations with Santana that she did not like the man. He was dating her roommate and she was convinced that the man was a drug dealer.

The other queens were starting to emerge from the dressing room as well. A tall, pretty Asian appeared wearing a light blue dress accented with puffy white wings sprouting from her back. Lucky Lindy, or Wes as Blaine knew his fellow performer out of drag, had short, layered black hair with white and blue feathers. Light blue eyeshadow complimented his eyes, though she would always complain about how it was impossible to make her eyes pop because they were too small (though Blaine disagreed, her eyes were beautiful). His eyes fell on a particularly gorgeous choker on her neck that Blaine would have to remember to ask about later.

Lindy was followed by Queen D, the not-very-well-thought-out alias for David. Queen’s smooth brown skin stood out against her short white dress. With the sparkles on her dress, the knee high go-go boots and her silver blonde wig, she was almost too bright too look at directly. 

Lindy and Queen were his best friends, though it might be sad that his only friends in the city were his coworkers. But Blaine knew working with them supported his prediction of having an extra special night. He absolutely loved singing with them. They sounded phenomenal together; the three of them could kill any P!nk song they sang.

Singing was the best part of working at Boogie Shoes. The performers never lip synced. It was always their real voices, either solos or group numbers, entertaining the crowd. Blaine had always loved performing, was even the lead singer in the glee club back in high school. But it was a million times better doing it in drag.

“Girl, you look fantastic! Pulled out all the stops tonight, huh? You plannin’ on meetin’ someone tonight?” Queen gushed, trying to subtly pull one of her boots higher on her leg.

“Yeah, you actually wore enough makeup to cover that ugly thing you call a face,” Lindy catted, earning her a smack on the arm.

“Sorry I didn’t leave enough for you. Guess you’re screwed, and not in the fun way,” Blaine tossed right back with a wink.

That was another thing about being in drag, Blaine never felt the need to censor himself. As a man, he would never say half of what he did at the bar. The makeup, the dress, even the heels had special powers. 

“I’m serious, bitch. What’s got you all g’d up? You look like you’re auditioning for Hedwig or somethin’.”

He simply shrugged.

“Well, I don’t know about you hoes, but I’m thirsty. Ima get a drink,” Queen announced.

“Yeah we know you a thirsty bitch.” Wes was apparently the sass queen tonight.

Blaine followed the girls to the bar, taking their traditional pre-show tequila shot before heading backstage (otherwise known as the tiny, curtained-off portion of the stage where they waited to be announced.

The crowd began to cheer when Brad, the emcee (and piano player on Thursday nights), turned down the music to get the show started.

“Hello ladies, gents, and everyone else here with us tonight. We have some very exciting performances ready for you tonight. Are you excited?”

The crowd gave a half-hearted roar.

“Damn, you guys need to drink some more. I said, are you excited!” Brad said louder, encouraging the audience.

The screaming was much more enthusiastic this time. Some of the regulars were probably hoping for a shouting contest to win free booze.

“First up tonight we have three of our Warblers singing Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream. Please give a warm welcome to the flawless, Lucky Lindy!”

Lindy squeezed their shoulders and ducked around the curtain to the sound of enthusiastic applause.

“The fabulous Queen D!”

Queen followed her onto the stage. Blaine was used to hearing the numerous penis jokes tittered amongst the audience by now.

“And last, but certainly not least, the unforgettable Katy Ferry!”

He blushed as the audience roared the loudest at his name. He stepped to the center mic and saw that the bar was surprisingly full for a Sunday night.

Then the music started and Blaine allowed himself to get lost in the song.  
~*~

Kurt could not believe that Elliott had managed to drag him to a gay bar. A drag bar. He was dragged to a drag bar. Even living with someone who worked there (two if you counted Brody who pretty much was living with them now that he and Rachel were official. The morning Kurt woke to find the man naked in his kitchen chair and eating his Rooster O’s was unfortunately seared into his brain forever,) had been able to convince him it was worth dressing up to watch men dressed up like women pretending to sing.

He had never understood the appeal, and preferred to spend his time at home working or coming up with new ideas for his band, One Three Hill.

Elliott finally bribed him into joining him tonight, promising that the drag queens actually sang and were phenomenal. He told Kurt that he would pay for all of his drinks and would even buy him a cheesecake on the way home if he had a terrible time.

That’s how Kurt found himself sitting at a table right in front of the stage, sipping his Cosmopolitan. He wore his favorite black skinny jeans with a tight purple shirt and a black scarf around his throat. He felt confident, he looked good, but he had yet to see any guys at the bar that caught his eye.

“They are about to start,” Elliott leaned across the table so Kurt could hear him over the music and pointed at the emcee by the stage. 

The music was turned down and the man was suddenly shouting into the mic, hurting Kurt’s ears. He watched, unimpressed, as the emcee announced the first performance-a dated Katy Perry song that would probably keep no one’s interest.

The first drag queen to come out surprised Kurt. He had only seen queens that, while still beautiful in their own way, had been older and not very in shape. ‘Lucky Lindy’, as the emcee called her, was young, maybe only a year or two older than Kurt, and very much in shape. 

So was the next to come out, with a name that made Kurt giggle and Elliott give a wolf whistle. They were both surprisingly attractive. It certainly confused Kurt.

The third performer, however, took Kurt’s breath away. He- well, she he mentally corrected himself- was absolutely stunning. How she managed to look like a beautiful woman, maintain a masculine appearance, and still be so extremely attractive made no sense to Kurt. He noticed her contouring made her face seem to be sculpted from some perfect alien material, highlighted by a gorgeous blush. Intensely dark and long lashes framed deep hazel eyes.

The fashion designer in Kurt balked slightly at the dress, but he couldn’t deny she pulled it off. The sequined black dress paired with the red feather jacket should have looked ridiculous, but instead commanded attention and announced her as the diva of the room. 

With as distracted as Kurt was staring at her, he completely missed her name and the other two singers beginning to harmonize in the background. It wasn’t until she opened her mouth and began to sing that Kurt shook himself out of his stupor and actually listened. 

Kurt didn’t believe he could be anymore shocked, but she proved him wrong. Her voice was like honey, actually sending tingles down his spine. He was completely entranced.

Then her eyes locked onto his and it seemed like she was singing right to him.

“I’mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight.”

Kurt’s heart was definitely racing. He could barely breathe, but neither looked away from each other until the end of the song. She gave him a wink (now Kurt was sure she had been singing to him) and gave the audience a cute little curtsy before following the others off the stage.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm and turned to find Elliott smirking at him.

“What?” Kurt tried not to snap at his friend from interrupting his probably soon to be out of control daydreams.

“I was making a joke about Katy Ferry singing a Katy Perry song, but I guess it worked just fine for you,” Elliott called him out on his staring with a raised eyebrow.  
Kurt blushed, not bothering to deny it. But now he knew her name.

“I think I need another drink,” he excused himself and scurried away as quickly as he could to the bar.  
~*~

“You better go get that boy’s number or I will do it for you!” Queen threw a towel at him so he could carefully blot at the sweat on his face without ruining his makeup.

“What? Who?”

“That blue eyed model with the fine ass you were eyefucking during the entire goddamn song,” Lindy answered from the other side of the dressing room.

“What? I wasn’t…” Blaine trailed off when they both gave him unconvinced looks.

“Fine, I’ll go find him. It’s not like I wanted to spend my break with you sorry queens anyway.” He threw his towel back at Queen who was smirking so hard Blaine hoped it hurt.

He checked his makeup, quickly touching up his mascara and wiping a bit of lipstick he must’ve smeared on the microphone, before going to get a drink from the bar.

Blaine saw the man ordering a drink, resting his elbows on the bar as he waited for Brody to finish with another customer. He felt the corners of his mouth lifting. He moved in behind him.

“Come here often, sweetie?” Blaine joked smoothly, watching as the man’s eyes widened and oh sweet Jesus those have got to be the most gorgeous eyes on the planet.

“I… uh… no, I’ve never been… um,” he stammered over his words, his surprise just as obvious as his nervousness. 

“Ah, a virgin,” Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Well, don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

He knew the line was cheesy, but he dropped a wink and decided it was worth it as he watched the blush creeping across the man’s cheeks. It was adorable.

“Thanks.”

“What’s your name, honey?” he asked right as Santana brought both Kurt and Blaine’s drinks.

“Kurt. And you’re Katy Fairy, right? Is that like a fairy Katy Perry?” Kurt guessed.

Blaine smiled warmly, inching closer to the man. To Kurt.

“Close, but not quite. I’m actually a huge Roxy Music fan, and a Katy fan. It’s a subtle homage to both her and Bryan Ferry,” he explained, knowing few people understood the reference to the admittedly not very well known rock band.

“Clever, I love it. And it suits you. You do make a gorgeous Katy.”

Blaine was surprised at how the compliment affected him. He hadn’t felt this unsteady around someone since he was a teenager.

“Why thank you, darling.” 

So maybe Blaine was batting his eyelashes a bit too much. He honestly didn’t care as he reached out to lightly stroke the bit of exposed skin on Kurt’s wrist not covered by his tight purple shirt that made the shoulders beneath so damn defined.

“It’s true,” Kurt insisted, shivering slightly under Blaine’s touch.

Blaine was in trouble. He was dangerously smitten with this man and could tell it was only going to get worse.  
~*~

Kurt couldn’t believe the gorgeous man, no woman, (both? Did that even make sense?), was actually talking to him.

“So, Kurt, who should I thank for getting you to finally come out and join us?” Kurt felt heat down his spine from hearing his name in her dusky voice.

“My friend, Elliott, dragged me here tonight. My roommates have been trying to get me to come for ages, but I never saw the point. I think I figured it out tonight, though.” Kurt couldn’t help gazing at Katy again who grinned back.

“Well I guess I need to thank this Elliott for dragging you out from wherever you’ve been hiding.”

Kurt knew he was affected by the heavy flirting, but he soldiered on, suddenly determined.

“You were amazing. When you sang earlier. I’ve never heard anyone sing like that before.”

He found himself distracted momentarily as Katy delicately drew up her bottom lip to pinch between her teeth. He reluctantly looked back into her eyes before he could start picturing what else those lips could be doing. He didn’t want to find himself with an embarrassing problem he hadn’t encountered since high school.

“I’m not that great, I’ve just had practice. And I really love doing it.”

“So you like being a… I mean you like doing…” Kurt didn’t know how to phrase the question without sounding like an asshat.

Luckily Katy knew what he meant and grabbed his hand to reassure him. Holy fuck her hands are smooth.

“Being a drag queen? I absolutely love it. Getting paid to sing is nice, but getting to do it while dressed this fabulously is a dream. I wouldn’t change for anything,” she declared proudly.

Kurt noticed she still had not let go of his hand. He took advantage of that and gave her hand a squeeze. “And you should never have to.”

Katy beamed at him.

“So am I allowed to ask for your number, or to give you mine? Because I’m sure guys do it all the time and I don’t want to seem like a desperate fanboy, but-“

His babbling was cut off by a delicate finger on his lips. “It’s fine sweetie. Actually you’re the first person to ask me.”

“Really?” Kurt pulled out his phone and handed it over, “I find that very hard to believe. I mean, have you seen you?” 

That made Katy laugh, a musical sound that Kurt knew he wanted to hear again as soon as possible. He watched as she typed her number into his phone. She hesitated for a moment to type something else in. Kurt sipped his drink until she handed the phone back to him.

“I sent myself a text so I have your number too,” she informed him.

“Perfect.”

She sighed sadly. “As much as I hate to say this, my break is over. I have to get back onstage soon, but I can’t wait to see you again, Kurt.”

Katy blew him a kiss as she walked off. Kurt pulled slightly at his scarf, wondering when the room had gotten so warm. He looked down at his phone to see Katy had sent herself a winky face. He smiled before doing a double take when he realized the contact name wasn’t Katy Ferry. It was Blaine Anderson.

“Blaine,” he couldn’t help trying the name out. 

Kurt sighed happily before finishing off his drink and ordering another. He decided the night had turned out much better than he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine never got another chance to talk to Kurt that night. The bar got even busier and most of his time between performances was spent cooling down and fixing his makeup, helping serve drinks or finding Queen’s lost mascara. 

It was a normal night, but now it felt like there was an invisible cord pulling him towards Kurt. It was distracting, and almost impossible not to give in. Even when he got up to sing-including especially flirty renditions of When I Get You Alone and Misery-Blaine could never tear his gaze from the blue eyed man.

When Boogie Shoes finally closed, he knew it was too late to find Kurt. He tried not to let the disappointment show as he cleaned the makeup from his face and changed into a comfy pair of yoga pants and an old sweatshirt. But the others teased him anyway.

“Please tell me you at least got his number. That ass deserves to be worshipped,” Wes dug his elbow into Blaine’s ribs.

“Aren’t you straight?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes. Don’t worry, I know you are gone for that boy. I won’t try to steal him from you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yes, I got his number. Now can I go home?”

“We still on for the game Wednesday?” David called across the room, still struggling to remove a particularly large cluster of glitter from around his eye.

“Of course. I’m bringing the beer,” Blaine called back on his way out the door.

It wasn’t until he was on the subway, swallowing the last of the fast food he had picked up on his way, that Blaine checked his phone to see three texts waiting for him.

The first was from Cooper, probably asking if Blaine had seen his new commercial, which he ignored. The other two were from an unknown number, which sent a thrill through his body.

11:46 pm- ;)  
1:32 am- Hey, I’m sure you’re probably busy but would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?

Blaine’s stomach flipped at the invitation. He had been hoping Kurt would text him first, but was pleasantly surprised that Kurt seemed just as impatient to see him again.

He sent back a confirmation, hoping that Kurt was still awake. An immediate response asking if Blaine was available at eleven (when Kurt had his lunch break from work apparently) made him smile. Blaine gave him the address to one of his favorite delis located in midtown.

He wanted to ask Kurt where he worked, and a million other questions, but was too tired to text much longer. He reluctantly sent a goodnight text as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, figuring he could ask tomorrow.  
~*~

That morning Blaine showered (he had rinsed off the night before but was more thorough), making sure to remove as much glitter as possible from his face and hair. He destroyed his closet in his attempt to find an outfit to wear. He finally settled on a blue polo with tight red pants. He debated the striped bowtie, actually untying and retying several times before smoothing it out with a sigh and backing away from the mirror.

Knowing he had plenty of time but not trusting the subway, Blaine left early with one last glance in the mirror to ensure his hair was properly gelled.

Of course, he made it downtown a whole hour early. Blaine made himself sit at the park for a while to calm his nerves. He chastised himself for acting like a scared sixteen year old on his first date. The possibility of embarrassing himself in front of Kurt was mortifying, especially without the dress and makeup as a protective shield.

When he finally made it to the restaurant (ten minutes early), he was surprised to see Kurt already sitting at a table against the wall and looking over the menu. As he got closer Blaine saw that Kurt was drumming his fingers on the table anxiously, a nervous tick that Blaine found endearing.

“Kurt?”

The man looked up at the sound of his name, eyes widening almost comically as he took in Blaine. It was a few moments before his face lit up in recognition.

“B…Blaine?”

Blaine nodded, pulling out his chair to sit down across from him and wait out Kurt’s shock.

“Are you okay?” Blaine finally asked after what seemed like far too much time for Kurt’s jaw to be dropped that low.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. That was so rude, I just… You look so different. I mean, you look the same, you still look like you and still ridiculously attractive, but you just- oh god I need to shut up now.”

The now red-faced man slapped a hand over his mouth and looked down at the table. Blaine was fascinated with the way flush crept to his ears and down his neck. He wondered how far down the blush went before he cleared his throat and smiled.

“Ridiculously attractive?” He couldn’t help but tease.

Despite the hand blocking his view, he could see Kurt’s smile.

“Maybe. You looked amazing last night, I didn’t know it was possible for you to get even hotter.”

That was enough to make Blaine develop a matching blush. They both laughed when they realized how they looked.

“Jeez, we are terrible at this. It’s like being back in high school,” Blaine joked.

“Well, I never dated in high school, but I can imagine.”

Blaine was shocked, but figured he shouldn’t ask about it this soon.

“I only had on boyfriend I’m not sure actually counts, so I’m not exactly an expert either.”

As they talked the two men couldn’t stop smiling goofily at each other. They barely even noticed when the waitress came by to take their order. Blaine finally learned that Kurt worked at Vogue as an intern, which led to Kurt commenting on the dress he had worn last night. Blaine explained that he had made it himself from a dress and jacket he found at a thrift store, a bag of feathers he stole from Wes, and a few minor wounds. Kurt seemed ecstatic that he crafted his own outfits.

Blaine also found out that Kurt was attending NYADA and shared a studio apartment with two friends from high school, one of whom turned out to be Santana. After remembering the conversation he’d had with the woman about them both being from Ohio, he asked Kurt if he was from Lima as well.

At some point the waitress brought their food, but they both only picked at their plates in favor of focusing on their conversation. Blaine told him he was studying drama and music at NYU, and that Boogie Shoes was the first bar he found where the performers didn’t lip sync. He was hired the same day as his audition and never stopped.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask a question, but instead took a bite of his panini and looked down at the table.

“What?”

“I wanted to ask you something, but I don’t know if it’s rude to ask,” Kurt admitted.

“You can ask me anything.” He reached out to touch the man’s hand to comfort him.

“I was just wondering how you got into drag. I mean, in high school I wore kilts and knee length, form-fitting sweaters but I never actually put on makeup or anything. I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m just curious.”

Blaine smiled, blushing slightly and wondering if he should tell Kurt the whole story. “It’s um, kind of embarrassing. I don’t tell many people, and the other girls give me crap for it all the time,” he confessed.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to,” he blurted.

“I promise not to give you crap for it then,” Kurt smiled and settled back to listen.

Blaine cleared his throat nervously. “So, I told you I only dated one guy in high school, right? Well, Sebastian was way more experienced than me, and wasn’t afraid to remind me of it every chance he got. He was a good guy, but sometimes he pressured me a little too much when it came to sex stuff. He waited until I was ready, but after that he was constantly dropping hints that I was too vanilla in bed, and should try to be more adventurous.

“One day I just got sick of it, and finally caved. I surprised him one night by, um… well I decided to try wearing a pair of women’s underwear.”

Blaine kept his eyes on the table, staring the pickle on the side of his plate instead of looking at the man sitting across from him.

“I, um, I actually really liked wearing them, and not just for the sex stuff. So I got some more, and started wearing them, even after Seb and I broke up. It took months of thinking about other things like dresses and makeup before I finally got the courage to steal some of my mother’s lipstick and try it on.

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, taking in his blush and controlled expression, obviously trying to hide his blush but failing miserably. But he had the man’s full attention.

“It was actually in Lima that I met the person that helped me become a woman for the first time. You probably knew him, he went to McKinley. His name was Wade, or Unique if you knew him well enough.”

Kurt grinned. “Unique was in glee club with me. It seems weird that we didn’t meet before.”

“At least we got to meet eventually, right?”

“Definitely. Now, continue with your story,” Kurt ordered with a dazzling smile.

“I guess I hadn’t gotten all of my makeup washed off, plus Unique had some sort of sixth sense. She just sat right down in front of me and started gushing about my skin tone and how she was dying to see how well my cheekbones looked with a little color. After I recovered from shock we exchanged numbers and started meeting at her house every weekend to try different makeup techniques and go shopping.

“It wasn’t until I moved to New York that I even considered performing. I had been walking around, exploring the city, when I passed a club advertising ‘Drag Wednesdays’. I ended up googling gay clubs, not realizing there are a ton, but eventually found Boogie Shoes. The rest is history,” Blaine ended with a smile.

“That’s amazing. I can’t even imagine. But I’m glad you were able to find something you love. Maybe you will be able to keep doing it professionally.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine said slowly, fiddling with the straw in his water glass, “I still think it would be pretty cool to actually do something with my degree. Obviously the dream is Broadway, though I doubt I’d ever get that far. Maybe I will just stick with drag.”

“Or you could do both. There’s always Kinky Boots. Or, actually, I think you would make a fantastic Hedwig.”

Both men laughed, and suddenly there was a fuzzy feeling growing in Blaine’s chest. He wondered if Kurt felt it too.

“Okay, one more question,” Kurt said after they settled back down.

“Shoot.”

“How the hell do you manage to glue down those eyebrows?”  
~*~

Lunch with Blaine was amazing. They seemed to have so much in common; Kurt was still dazed after naming their favorite 2010 Vogue cover and both shouting ‘Marion Cotillard’ simultaneously before erupting in a fit of giggles.

He couldn’t remember ever having this much chemistry with anyone. Even Isabelle, his boss, though they instantly clicked when they first met at his interview, didn’t have quite the same pull as Blaine. That might’ve been the undeniable sexual tension though.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Isabelle had noticed how distracted he had been all morning and finally getting him to confess about his date before telling him to take all the time he needed (“I know you, Kurt. You’re wearing the same Hugo Boss blazer you wore to your interview with me. You really want to impress this guy,”) Kurt probably would’ve panicked when he checked the time to see he was over half an hour late.

Blaine volunteered to walk Kurt back to work. He also attempted to pay for lunch, but Kurt wouldn’t let him since he had been the one to ask Blaine out.

It was a nice walk back to the office building, but both men were reluctant to leave each other.

“This was amazing. Thank you so much for taking me out,” Blaine told him.

“The pleasure is all mine. I had a fun time. We should definitely do it again soon,” Kurt said, leading him to the side of the building and away from all the fast paced pedestrians that had been shooting them annoyed looks for blocking the sidewalk.

“Do you think tomorrow would be too soon?” Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“No, that sounds perfect. I’m done with class around four if you would want to come over to my apartment for dinner? I know Bushwick is kind of far, but you said you had Tuesday nights off, right?”

“I’d love to come over tomorrow, Kurt.” The hazel-eyed man stepped closer to him.

Blaine’s eyes were on his lips and his head angled upwards. Before Kurt knew it, he was placing a hand on his cheek and leaning forward.

Kurt hadn’t kissed very many people (even if he counted Brittany and Karofsky, which he definitely did not), and it took his breath away when their lips met. He could feel the tingly heat all the way down to his toes.

It only lasted a few moments before they pulled away, panting slightly and staring at each other in awe. Without a word they both leaned forward at the same time for another, deeper kiss.

“You should probably get back to work now,” Blaine said with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face when they finally broke apart again.

It took Kurt an absurdly long time to remember how to speak. “Yes, yeah I probably should.”

That didn’t stop them from sharing one more short kiss before stepping away from each other. Kurt tried to remember when he had moved his hand to the man’s back. They finally said goodbye, walking backwards from each other until Blaine accidentally stumbled into a trash can. He waved sheepishly and finally turned around.

Kurt couldn’t wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Blaine was forced to endure a three hour movement class (okay, so it was actually a mime class but nothing else fit in his schedule and it counted toward his degree, so don’t judge). He couldn’t seem to focus, though, constantly replaying his date with Kurt over and over in his head and probably overanalyzing every single second of it. The instructor had already yelled at him twice for not paying attention, but Blaine just couldn’t help it. Kurt was all he could think about.

He daydreamed about what they would do that night. It would be a long train ride after a long night and morning, and Blaine would probably hate every second of it. But it would all be worth it when Kurt opened the door with that remarkable smile of his, inviting him inside and showing him around the sure to be immaculately decorated apartment. They would spend the entire night talking and laughing, maybe even kissing. 

“Anderson!”

Blaine’s head shot up, almost falling to the floor in surprise.

“Yes, Ms. Morelock?” he asked quietly, realizing the other students had started forming rows to practice whatever the instructor had been speaking about.

“If you would like to join the class, instead of wasting my time and the time of your fellow students?” she said nastily.

It was funny. He knew exactly what Katy would say to the teacher, but Blaine just felt terrible about being a distraction.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, though he doubted she had even heard him.  
He found a place in the line farthest back from the instructor and tried his best to copy the other students. He wished he had heard her explanation of the movements so he knew what he was doing. Blaine hated feeling lost.

Just two more hours to go, he thought to himself, almost tripping over himself again.

Blaine managed to muddle through, though he received more than a few glares from the teacher. After exchanging goodbyes and a few pitied glances with the other students, he escaped the room. He just barely managed to stop himself from skipping down the hallway.

On the way back to his apartment, Blaine stopped for more fast food, knowing he would be hungry again by the time he got to Kurt’s. Briefly he wondered if he should work on his diet (eating greasy fast food almost every day is probably not good for a person’s health), but he shook it off as he walked down into the subway. 

The food, of course, was gone before he got home. 

Between the late night at work and the early (was 11 am early?) class, Blaine figured he could sneak in a little nap before he had to start getting ready for dinner. He was apparently even more tired than he thought; Blaine fell asleep diagonally across his bed before he could even crawl under the covers.

He awoke to a strange ringing in his ears. After groggily tossing his head back and forth he was able to identify the ringing coming from his phone.

“’ullo?” Blaine’s voice was gravelly.

“Hey, I thought tonight was your date?” Wes asked, huffing slightly at the sleepiness in Blaine’s voice.

“Yeah, it is. Why are you calling me?” 

“I was just going to leave a voicemail. You don’t have to bring beer tomorrow, Nick and Jeff decided to come so they are bringing that weird Brooklyn lager or whatever. Were you asleep?”

“Yup.” Blaine turned over to bury his face into his pillow.

“I thought you were going to Kurt’s at 6:30? It’s already 5. Shouldn’t you be frantically changing bowties before running out the door right now?”

Blaine was out of bed in less than a second, slightly disoriented, and pulled his phone away from his ear to confirm the time.

“Shit. Oh my god. I’m going to be late.”

“You’re not going to be late.” Blaine still hadn’t put the phone back to his ear but Wes apparently could still hear him and offered his assurance. “You remember that outfit you wore to my birthday party last year?”

Blaine nodded, too panicked to realize his friend couldn’t see him.

“Do you still have it?”

Blaine nodded again.

“Of course you do. Find it, wear it. Don’t worry, Kurt will love your ass in those pants.”

“What is it with you and our asses?” he said, finally coming out of his stupor and racing over to his closet.

“Hey, it’ll be a funny story to tell at your wedding when you kids tie the knot. Now hurry up and go seduce your future husband.”

Blaine tried to tell Wes off, but the man hung up before he got the chance.

It took him record time to get ready. Wes was truly a lifesaver. Blaine rushed out of his apartment, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had forgotten something.

He managed to find the weird train he had never even heard of that Kurt informed him would take him out to Bushwick. It was strange, but not the worst ride he had ever had.

Until the train was stalled.

“I’m sorry, folks. This is a small technical malfunction. It should only set us back about twenty minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

A collective grumble echoed around the train car at the news, but Blaine felt his heart sink. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It would be cutting it close, but he would still have fifteen minutes to find Kurt’s apartment from the station.

As each minute passed, Blaine grew increasingly antsy. His right knee bounced up and down, earning him a reproachful look from the older woman sitting next to him. With an apologetic look, Blaine glanced down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time.

When 6 o’ clock hit, Blaine swore (earning him another, harsher glare). There was no way he wouldn’t be late now. But just when he was about to call Kurt and let him know, the train finally started moving. If he moved quickly enough, he would only be a few minutes late.

The problem, Blaine realized as he stepped off the train at 6:35 pm, was that he had no idea how to get to Kurt’s apartment. All he had was an address, and the only people around to ask for directions were three men Blaine was not at all comfortable approaching (he tried his best not to judge people on first impressions, but yeah, those guys were slightly terrifying).

He pulled out his phone to call Kurt, but frowned when the screen refused to light up. 

“Shit.” 

His phone was dead. He had forgotten to plug it in before he fell asleep.   
~*~

Kurt’s day had been terrible. He was awakened at an ungodly hour by Isabelle frantically asking if he could come into the office before class and he reluctantly agreed. He spent the rest of the morning tossing and turning, eventually admitting defeat and getting up.

His coffee order was screwed up by the new barista at his favorite coffee shop and Isabelle’s project took long enough that he didn’t have time to grab food before class, which he still ended up being late to. Then Kurt was reminded of an assignment he had completely forgotten to do and was chastised by the professor in front of the entire class. 

The only thing that got Kurt through the day was knowing that Blaine was coming to his apartment that night. He had already bribed Santana and Rachel to stay somewhere else for the night and bought everything he needed to cook a fancy Italian dinner for his guest.

On the train ride home, he made a mental list of everything he had to do before Blaine arrived. Kurt wanted to make sure he would have enough time to complete everything.

Santana was still in the apartment when he arrived, but promised she would be gone within an hour and would stay at Dani’s all night. Kurt thanked her and moved into his bedroom to deep clean away his nervousness and anxiety.

“I knew it! You’re planning on getting laid tonight!” Santana pointed accusingly as he carried the sheets to the washer.

“I’m not planning anything, Satan. I’m just changing my sheets, like normal humans do every so often. Leave me alone.”

“It always pays to be prepared, in case the Hobbit is finally able to get that stick out of your ass and put his own stick-“

“Alright, that’s enough,” Kurt cut her off before that colorful imagery could put him off the idea entirely.

“I’m proud of you, actually. It’s good to know Adam didn’t completely fuck you up.”

“Hey, Adam was a nice guy. Even you can’t name a single mean thing he’s done.” Kurt wasn’t sure why he was defending the man. That relationship had ended months ago.

“Let’s see, he kicked you out of his gay show choir after you broke up with him,” Santana pointed out.

“It’s not like I wanted to deal with that awkwardness three times a week after that either.”

“Whatever. I like Blaine. You should keep him.”

Kurt couldn’t stop his smile, but turned into a bitchface for the woman. “Thanks but I don’t need your blessing.”

“You kind of do,” she replied, unfazed.

Thinking of Rachel and Santana’s constant harassment, Kurt figured she was right. Still, he decided it was best to stay quiet and walk away from the Latina’s smirk.

By the time Kurt showered, changed, and started dinner, Santana was gone and he was left alone with his nerves. It was a little annoying how keyed up he was for one little dinner date. Was he too worked up?

He felt pain shoot through his finger and looked down to see he had cut his thumb instead of the tomato he was dicing. He cursed and ran to the sink to wash it. Luckily it wasn’t deep.

“God, what is wrong with me?” he wondered aloud as he turned back to the “goddamn tomato”.

Kurt had dinner ready and keeping warm in the oven by 6:15. He had ran back into his room three separate times to change his clothes, and now was looking conscientiously into the mirror. 

By 6:30 Kurt was bouncing up and down (in a different outfit) in his kitchen, waiting for Blaine. He wondered if the man had gotten lost. Bushwick wasn’t the best place to get lost in. Kurt checked his phone but had received no missed calls or texts.

“Maybe I should call him and make sure he’s okay. Maybe he just fell asleep.”

Kurt called the man, but it went straight to voicemail. He smiled briefly at the man’s bubbly message on the recording, but frowned when he hung up. He tried again but the same thing happened.

“Hey it’s Kurt. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Call me when you get this.”

Was something wrong? Maybe his phone was dead. Or maybe he turned his phone off on purpose so Kurt couldn’t call him. No, that was ridiculous. Right?  
~*~

Blaine cursed as he walked around another corner and yet again was not on the right street. It was hopeless. He continued walking, pace slower now as he lost all hope of finding Kurt. Then he stopped and looked around.

He was back at the station he had come from. Blaine had just walked in a huge circle.

“Blaine?”

Blaine spun around to find Santana staring at him like he was Britney Spears and she was trying to figure out why he was there.

“Santana?”

“Please tell me you aren’t bailing on Kurt. I like you, I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Her voice sounded more tired than threatening.

“What? No. I got lost trying to find the apartment, and my phone is dead so I couldn’t ask Kurt for directions.”

The Latina rolled her eyes and mumbled something about hobbits having a bad sense of direction before grabbing his arm and leading him down a completely different street. It took five minutes to reach the apartment.

When they arrived, Santana strolled in and called out loudly, “I found your boy toy. You gotta take better care of him next time.”

“Santana? Blaine, are you okay? Also, Santana, why are you still here?”

“I left right before Dani called saying she would have to work an hour later than planned. I decided to grab dinner. But guess who I saw wandering the streets like a lost kitten?” She waved her hands over Blaine dramatically.

“Thank you, Santana,” Blaine said, hoping the woman would leave now that he had finally made his way to Kurt.

“Great, now I’ll leave you to fuck like rabbits all night long.” 

“We are not-“ Santana closed the door before Kurt could finish protesting.

They stared at the door for a few moments before looking at each other and smiling widely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the first sex scene I've written, but it's the first one I've posted on here. Just a minor warning.
> 
> Also, I was kidding about the shudder-inducing overuse of cliches.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak at the same time as Kurt, causing them both to laugh.

“You go ahead,” he said.

“I was just going to say you looked amazing.” 

He giggled and did a silly slow spin to show off. Blaine couldn’t help but notice the way Kurt’s eyes lingered on his backside. He would have to remember to thank Wes for his excellent advice. 

“What were you going to say?” Kurt asked when Blaine stopped twirling like a goof.

“I wanted to apologize for being so late. The train was delayed and I forgot to charge my phone before I left my apartment. I hope I didn’t worry you too much.” Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kurt smiled. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” He stepped forward daringly to press a kiss to the man’s cheek, causing them both to blush like schoolchildren.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Blaine smiled back.

“Come on, Romeo. Let’s go see if we can save dinner.” Kurt led him towards the kitchen.

As it turned out, dinner could not be salvaged. Blaine apologized profusely, feeling terrible about all the hard work Kurt had put into cooking going to waste. Kurt tried to reassure him, but he insisted on paying when they ordered sushi. 

The men ended up sprawled out on the living room floor with their food. Even after they finished eating they stayed on the floor, steadily gravitating closer to each other until Blaine’s head rested on Kurt’s stomach as they talked.

“And we actually sang Push It by Salt-N-Pepa in front of the entire school. Rachel’s absolutely ridiculous choreography included us crawling around on the floor and her and Finn dry humping like bunnies.” Through his laughter Blaine saw Kurt’s eyes widen as he remembered something else. “O my god. I was wearing a fanny pack. An actual fanny pack that I actually thought looked good.” Blaine laughed even harder at the look of absolute horror on Kurt’s face.

“That is the funniest thing I have ever heard.” Blaine’s eyes were tearing up.

Kurt groaned. “God, why am I telling you this? You must think I’m a total loser now. Note to self, never tell anyone about high school ever again.”

“Stop it. I think it’s adorable.” Blaine waited until the man looked into his eyes and smiled softly. “I think you’re adorable.”

Kurt blushed.

“Besides, it’s not like I never did anything embarrassing in high school. I once tried to seduce a crush by singing When I Get You Alone in the middle of a Gap store, trying to be romantic. I accidentally got the guy fired,” Blaine admitted.

“Are you serious?” Kurt chuckled. 

“For Valentine’s Day,” he nodded seriously.

Blaine was almost thrown off Kurt’s body from the force of his laughter.  
~*~

Kurt was on cloud nine. Despite everything that had gone wrong that day, their date was going spectacularly. He was still a little disappointed that he hadn’t been able to impress Blaine with his cooking skills, but the sushi was great and eating on the floor together was more intimate than eating with a table between them. 

Now with rested his head on a throw pillow and Blaine’s head cushioned on his stomach, Kurt couldn’t believe how comfortable he felt. Despite only knowing each other for a few days, it felt like they had been doing this forever. Maybe this was what it felt like to meet your soulmate. Kurt wondered if Blaine felt the same way.

The man was telling a story about visiting his brother in LA, gesticulating wildly with his hands while he talked, eyes unfocused as he played the memory in his head. Kurt was only half listening, distracted by the muscles in Blaine’s arms, his long fingers, his strong jaw, his amazing hazel eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asked when he finished his story.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Kurt admitted, playing with a lock of Blaine’s hair that had managed to escape his helmet of gel.

“You can tell me anything,” the man whispered, reaching out to grab Kurt’s hand.

Kurt smiled and sighed.

“I don’t know. This just feels… right. I only met you a few days ago, but it’s like I’ve known you all my life. Maybe I’m just a silly romantic.”

“It’s not silly.” Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I agree. It feels like… I think there’s a moment where you say to yourself ‘oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ And now that I’ve found you, I feel this connection. Does that make sense?” Blaine sat up and turned so that they were facing each other.

“Yes. I think it makes a lot of sense.”

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, feeling the familiar warmth he remembered from their last kiss. 

“You take my breath away.” Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “And not just now, but the other night on that stage.”

Blaine beamed at him. “God, Kurt. How are you even real?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, slightly worried.

“You… You just…” Apparently at loss for words, Blaine leaned forward and claimed his mouth again. This time neither boy was willing to part.

When the man’s tongue found Kurt’s they both moaned. They didn’t know how much they needed this until now. 

Kurt buried his hands into Blaine’s hair, working his fingers through the gel, hoping to release it. Maybe he should feel bad, but Blaine had already explained the “need” of the gel to tame his wildly curly locks and Kurt was dying to know what it looked like. 

Blaine didn’t protest though. In fact, he swung one of his legs over Kurt’s to straddle him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Kurt didn’t waste his opportunity to slide his hands down the man’s back to squeeze his ass and push their hips together.

They let out simultaneous groans at the feeling. Both men could feel the other’s arousal.

“Fuck, Kurt. I need you closer,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt agreed, but it would be a little difficult to get any closer than they were with their torsos pushed against each other and arms grasping tightly. His hands flew up to the buttons of Blaine’s shirt, unbuttoning as quickly as his fingers could manage.

Taking this as permission, Blaine’s fingers were at his waistband, untucking his shirt from his pants. His fingers glided over Kurt’s stomach, making him moan.

His stomach had always been a sensitive area for him, especially considering how insecure Kurt used to be about his body. It had taken a long time to even be comfortable changing around his friends in glee club for performances. But now Kurt was more confident, taking pride in the way Blaine gasped and dug his fingers into his skin like he couldn’t help himself.

Kurt peeled Blaine’s shirt from his shoulders before shucking his own. He felt Blaine shiver in his arms at the skin to skin contact, making him smile as he kissed his way down the man’s jawline. He bit lightly at Blaine’s neck to test the man’s reaction and reveled in his soft moan. 

“Please, Kurt. More.”

Fuck. If Blaine was already begging, what would he do when they actually had their clothes off?

“Bedroom?” Kurt panted, already readjusting his grip on Blaine’s ass, trying to figure out how to get them into a standing position without letting go of each other.

“Yes, yes I want…” Blaine stopped and pushed his hands lightly against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt leaned as far away as he could with the man on top of him, frightened he had hurt him. Did he do something wrong?

Blaine must’ve noticed the panic in Kurt’s eyes and pulled him closer again, keeping only an inch or two of space between their bodies.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, I just,” he paused for a second, still catching his breath from before, “I don’t know what to do,” Blaine finished uncertainly.

Kurt’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve had sex before, but only with two people and both times I dated them for a while before we… not that there’s anything wrong with this. I just feel a little out of my element and I don’t want to make any mistakes to put you off or… o god now I’m rambling, please shut me up.”

Kurt stared a moment at the now red faced man sitting on top of him and smiled goofily. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Blaine.

“I’ve never done this either,” Kurt reassured him. “But in our defense, this is technically our third date. Even if we’ve only been dating for, like, a day.”

Blaine giggled cutely. “We are both adults, and we both want this. That’s the important part.”

“I promise I won’t force you to do anything weird or freaky,” Kurt said, for some reason thinking about Blaine’s story about his first boyfriend. Then, because everything was just going too well, Kurt shoved his foot in his mouth by adding, “Unless you want me to.”

Kurt was so preoccupied by turning red from head to toe, he missed Blaine’s wry smile.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. That just slipped out. Holy crap, I did not mean to say that. Not that I wouldn’t, I would totally be on board with-“

Blaine’s lips on his own cut off his embarrassed rant. Kurt felt the man smile against him.

“So bedroom?” Blaine asked when they broke apart again.  
~*~

Blaine couldn’t remember being so turned on in his entire life. His entire body felt like it was on fire, Kurt’s finger’s leaving burning hot trails wherever they touched his skin. He never wanted to stop kissing the man, but when Kurt mapped out his tongue and teeth over his neck Blaine couldn’t imagine anything better. 

Until Kurt picked him up.

His body was very compact, Blaine had always known that fact. But Kurt was strong enough to stand from the floor without putting him down. God, why was that so sexy? It didn’t hurt that Blaine was able to feel the muscles in Kurt’s arms and chest work either.

“You are so fucking hot.” Kurt emphasized this by squeezing his ass.

Funny, Blaine was thinking the exact same thing.

“God, hurry up. I need you naked, like, yesterday.” That too.

With Blaine’s clinging to him, Kurt managed to make it into his bedroom, closing the door only as an afterthought, and practically threw them both onto the edge of the bed.

His legs were still wrapped around Kurt’s waist, but from this new angle Blaine could feel the man’s hips, and his now very prominent erection, pressed snug against his ass. He pushed back against him, pairing it with a bite to Kurt’s bottom lip, and smiled at the sharp gasp he received.

Then Kurt pulled away from him, only to suck a line of kisses down his neck and chest to his nipples. 

“Jesus, Kurt. Please,” Blaine whined as Kurt licked at his nipple. 

Blaine’s hand’s scrambled for a grip in the sheets when Kurt sucked at the bud, ending in a sharp bite that made him practically yelp. Kurt soothed the bite with his tongue before switching to the other. Every lick, suck, and bite seemed to go straight to his dick, and it was driving Blaine insane. 

Finally, just when Blaine felt like he was about to scream, Kurt’s mouth continued its path down his stomach. He squirmed as his lips and tongue hit several ticklish spots and couldn’t hold back a small giggle when a tongue was dipped into his bellybutton. 

It didn’t take long for his panting and gasping to return as Kurt let his fingertips slide beneath the waistband of Kurt’s pants.

“Can I take these off?” Kurt asked.

“God, and people call me chivalrous. Please. I still don’t understand why we aren’t already naked.” Blaine vaguely wondered how he had enough sense to string two words together. Trust Kurt to rectify that situation.

Kurt carefully undid Blaine’s pants and slid them down his legs. He almost said something uncharacteristically nasty (or at least uncharacteristic without a wig and heels) when Kurt took the time to fold the pants nicely. Though he would probably thank the man tomorrow, right now Blaine doubted he would mind if Kurt had torn the pants off of him. 

Instead of taking off his underwear right away, Kurt kissed his way up Blaine’s thighs.

“You are seriously driving me crazy, you tease- unf.” Blaine’s complaining was cut off by a moan when Kurt began mouthing over his covered erection.

“You were saying?” Kurt asked as he sucked at Blaine’s dick through his briefs.

“Still a tease,” Blaine managed to gasp out.

“Oh, my apologies.”

Another whine left Blaine’s mouth as Kurt pulled away again, making him chuckle. At least Kurt finally pulled off Blaine’s underwear and shucked his own pants before pushing at Blaine’s legs.

“Up.”

Blaine scooted up until his head rested against the pillows. He watched as Kurt crawled predatorily between his legs.

Kurt wrapped a hand around him to jerk him a few times before licking a stripe up the shaft. He sucked the tip into his mouth and let his hand rest at the base.

“Oh, oh fuck, Kurt. Yes, oh fuck,” Blaine babbled, moving his hand to grip gently at Kurt’s hair.

Blaine might worry about how good Kurt was if he hadn’t already learned Kurt was just ridiculously good at anything he set his mind to. He groaned when he touched the back of Kurt’s throat, barely resisting the urge to buck his hips up. Kurt did it a few more times and Blaine was already ridiculously close to coming.

“Kurt, more. Please, I need more.”

Luckily the man understood him, and climbed over to his nightstand. He returned with lube and a condom, the latter of which he threw onto the bed next to them for later.

Kurt pulled his hips down slightly and opened his legs wider. He didn’t immediately slick up his fingers, but instead sucked at Blaine’s balls a bit. Kurt kissed his thighs and bit at the piece of ass cheek he could reach before licking at Blaine’s perineum. Then…

“Oh my god!” Blaine squeaked when he felt something brush his hole and realized it was Kurt’s tongue.

Kurt looked up at him hesitantly. “Is this okay?”

“I just,” Blaine forgot how to words.

“Blaine, you’re going to have to talk to me,” Kurt said, rubbing his thigh comfortingly.

“No one’s ever done that to me before.”

“Really?” Kurt asked. “I’ve never done it, but I’ve had it done to me and it was… nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine surprised himself by saying, “Don’t stop. Keep going. I wanna try it.”

Kurt smiled, still a little uncertain, but encouraged by Blaine’s startled moan when he tried licking his hole again.

It was more than nice. Blaine couldn’t believe he had been missing out on it all this time. In fact, he could see himself becoming addicted to the feeling. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t even notice Kurt grabbing the lube again.

He did notice, however, when Kurt’s finger pushed in next to his tongue, slowly working its way inside of him. 

“K…Kurt. Holy Jesus, fuck.” Hopefully Kurt would find his swearing endearing rather than off putting. In Blaine’s experience, it would only get worse.

When Kurt had two fingers sliding in and out with ease, he crooked his fingers to hit Blaine’s prostate without warning, making Blaine cry out and bear down on the man’s fingers.

“Fuck, Blaine. You have no idea how wrecked you look right now.”

There was no way Blaine could handle dirty talk right now, not when Kurt’s speed was increasing and his mouth was at cock again. He was so close, he only needed a little bit more.

That was when Kurt added another finger and took Blaine to the back of his throat again. With a strangled shout, Blaine was coming into Kurt’s mouth. 

Blaine was fairly certain he whited out for a few moments before he remembered how to move. Kurt slowly pulled off his dick and slid his fingers out. He kissed Blaine’s thighs and stomach again before crawling up and kissing the sides of his mouth, still open from near silent whimpers. When he finally got the picture, Blaine kissed Kurt back, tasting himself on the man’s tongue. 

By the time Blaine was able to catch his breath, he could feel Kurt subtly rocking his hips into his leg. He didn’t have quite that speedy of a recovery time, but his dick did give a valiant effort and twitched at the thought of Kurt being so turned on he couldn’t help practically humping him.

“Kurt, fuck me. Please.”

“Do you need a minute, first?” Kurt asked.

“I had a minute. Now please, god, fuck me until I forget my name.”

Kurt smiled. “With pleasure.”

Within seconds he had the condom on and his cock lubed and pressed to Blaine’s entrance. Kurt moved slowly to give him time to adjust. It was too slow for Blaine. He decided to speed things up by wrapping his legs tightly around Kurt’s waist and pushing his heels into him until the man was completely inside him.

“Shit, Blaine. You’re so tight. Oh my god.” Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s chest before starting to pull back out of him.

This time Kurt pushed in harder, and fast enough it made Blaine gasp and scratch at Kurt’s back. He would’ve worried he had hurt him, but Kurt seemed too distracted to care about Blaine’s nails clawing at him.

It didn’t take long until they found a good pace; one that made Kurt pant for breath and made Blaine writhe against the sheets and beg Kurt to go faster. 

With a little prompting, Kurt finally gave in. He grasped Blaine’s knee and hitched it over his elbow, followed by the other, until Blaine was bent nearly in half. Blaine was able to position himself so that Kurt could hit his prostate every few thrusts, making Blaine howl in pleasure.

“Fuck, Kurt, yes. Yes, right there! Fuck, I think I’m gonna come again. Oh my fucking god, do that again!”

It would be another first for Blaine to come twice in a row, but he was more than happy to let Kurt have these and many more firsts. 

“Yes, I’m close too. Ungh, Blaine!” 

Kurt’s speed was now relentless. Blaine reached down to jerk himself off, but his hand was slapped away. Kurt started stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

“Kurt! I’m… fuck!”

His second orgasm came out of nowhere, hitting him like a freight train. It was different from the first, but more powerful in a way. Blaine could feel his muscles clench around Kurt, causing the man to cry out as he came inside him. 

Kurt collapsed on top of him, not even bothering to pull out. They lay together, gasping for air, neither bothering to move an inch.

“That was…” Blaine couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I know.”

It was that simple.

After his breathing returned to normal, Kurt rolled over long enough to tie the condom off and toss it into the tiny trash can a few feet away. He rolled back to Blaine, who looked like he was already falling asleep except for the dopey grin on his face. He faced the man so that they both lay on their sides, intertwining their legs and wrapping their arms around each other.

“We should probably clean up before we fall asleep,” Kurt advised.

Blaine wondered if either of them could even stand if they tried. “I am so going to regret it tomorrow if I don’t clean up,” he added as he burrowed his face into Kurt’s neck. He felt Kurt tuck his chin on top of his head.

Neither man could remember ever feeling as comfortable and at peace as he did in that moment. It felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was trying to figure out why Let’s Have a Kiki by The Scissor Sisters was playing. Loudly. He wouldn’t have even recognized the song, but one of his younger coworkers used it for a performance before and he recognized the strange yet catchy beat.

Maybe David had broken into his apartment and was using his computer to look up weird music videos. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing Blaine had woken up to before.

He opened his eyes only to realize he wasn’t in his bed.

“Isabelle? What do you want?”

Blaine rolled over and saw Kurt, finally remembering what had happened the night before. Kurt was halfway off his bed, cast off pants in one hand and a phone held to his ear with the other. His position also gave Blaine a particularly great view of his ass sticking into the air.

“Do I have to? I came in early yesterday.” There was another pause. “And I’m… ya know, busy. Yes, the date was last night. Oh god, stop. Fine, I will be there in an hour if you please stop before you finish that sentence. Yeah, see you soon.” 

Kurt hung up the phone and collapsed backwards on the bed, now laying parallel to Blaine again. He flopped his head to the side so he could smile softly at Blaine.

“Hey you,” he said sweetly.

“Hey you, Blaine answered, crawling over to kiss the man.

Though he intended to kiss Kurt’s lips, he ended up with his hand.

“No, we haven’t even brushed our teeth.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I don’t care,” he asserted, moving Kurt’s hand to kiss him properly. He even tried sticking his tongue in the man’s mouth just to make him giggle and squirm away.

“Gross, Blaine,” Kurt laughed.

He rested his chin on Kurt’s chest and looked into his eyes. Kurt brushed a hand through Blaine’s hair and sighed.

“So that was my boss. There was a mishap in piecing together a new article about Edie Parker clutches and she needs my help fixing it.”

“I understand completely,” Blaine nodded sagely into the man’s chest. “You must save the fashion world. I’m being kicked out of your bed for the greater good.”

“Screw the greater good,” Kurt groaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine to hug him. 

It felt so nice being held. It had been too long for Blaine. He had always been a very tactile person, enjoying even simple bro hugs with his guy friends in school. Being completely wrapped in Kurt’s embrace, his warmth, his heady scent surrounding Blaine, it made him dizzy. It made him happy. 

As much as he wished they never had to leave that bed, Blaine knew Kurt should go to work. His boss seemed great, very understanding, but Kurt loved his job and wouldn’t want to do anything to risk losing it. 

“Remember when I said I would regret it if we didn’t clean up before we fell asleep?” Blaine mumbled with his face buried in Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered, not hiding his giggle well.

Blaine groaned and pushed him slightly, making Kurt yelp.

“Hey! If I fall off, I’m dragging you with me!”

There was another round of childish pushing and giggling before they calmed down enough to speak.

“Alright, I really need to start getting ready. Would you… would you want to shower with me?” Kurt asked, sounding a little nervous.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but couldn’t hold back his smile.

“I mean, we would be conserving water. It’s better for the environment if we shower together,” Kurt reasoned seriously.

“Ah, first saving the fashion world and now the environment. You should be a superhero.”

Kurt sighed, pretending to be exasperated.

Blaine finally climbed from the bed, getting off Kurt’s side instead of his own in order to straddle Kurt suggestively on his way.

“I wonder what your superhero name would be,” Blaine asked, giving the man a chaste kiss to his lips. Without looking back, Blaine walked out of the room, swaying his hips knowing Kurt was watching.  
~*~

Kurt couldn’t believe Isabelle called him in to work early. He loved the woman, but she really did have terrible timing. He was still a little sore about having to miss one of Elliott’s concerts when one of the interns accidentally ordered 5,000 Prada bags to be sent to a completely different building and Kurt had to help fix it. Admittedly, it wasn’t really a concert, just Elliott singing a few songs at a coffee bar, but he still felt terrible for ditching (despite his friend’s constant reassurances that it wasn’t a big deal).

This was so much worse. This was Blaine. This was naked Blaine. Naked Blaine in his bed. 

Well, not anymore. The freaking tease just strutted out of his room. He definitely knew Kurt was staring at his ass the entire time.

Kurt groaned, but forced himself out of bed. It was difficult, but the idea of Blaine wet and naked in his tiny shower with him was an excellent motivator.

By the time he made it to the bathroom, Blaine had already started the water and was leaning into the shower to feel the water for the right temperature. Kurt may have made a strangled choking noise at the sight.

Blaine looked up and smiled at him.

They didn’t have sex again. 

Instead, they took the time to wash each other, hands exploring and memorizing bodies while they traded gentle, leisurely kisses. Blaine let him carefully clean the mess they left on (and in) him last night with his favorite Swedish loofah. The favor was returned. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine’s beautiful hands trailed over his shoulders and back. 

Maybe he was crazy or just a hopeless romantic, but it felt way more intimate than sex. And from his shy smile, Kurt guessed Blaine felt the same way.

Unfortunately, Kurt was already going to be late (which he already knew Isabelle would use as a reason for him to tell her every single detail from last night). They both agreed to do breakfast separately, parting ways after the first train, so that Kurt wouldn’t have to wait for him. Blaine did promise to make up for it later, though.

It was almost disgusting how difficult it was for them to say goodbye. Kurt knew he had shamed Rachel and Finn for less in high school, but he just couldn’t resist the man when he dragged him in, first kissing his cheeks, chin, forehead, his nose, then moving down his arm as he stepped away, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers and ending with a kiss to his palm.

He would get cavities if the damn guy got any sweeter.

Kurt’s commute to work never seemed so long. He was stuck sitting next to a guy on the train downtown who would not stop drumming his fingers on the rail. And when he finally made it above ground again, the crowd seemed nearly impossible to navigate, despite the fact that Kurt knew he had seen much worse closer to Times Square before.

It was almost forty five minutes after he told Isabelle he would be there that he walked into the building. He figure it wouldn’t hurt if he stopped in the break room for coffee on the way, and luckily one of his coworkers had brought doughnuts for everyone forced to come in early. Kurt rationalized that he had burned enough calories the night before to deserve a treat.

“You’re telling me everything,” Isabelle declared the moment Kurt stepped into the office, not even bothering to look up from her computer.

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt grinned, setting across from her and opening his own laptop to start working.

He gave her a nice summary of their night, refusing to give her juicy details (though Isabelle wouldn’t demand them like he knew Santana would when he got home). She ‘awwed’ and chuckled at the right places in his story, though he’s fairly certain that she thinks he’s exaggerating about Santana saving Blaine from wandering around Bushwick all night like a stray cat.

“I’m so jealous,” she said when Kurt told her about eating on the floor and talking for the majority of the night. It made Kurt smile.

“I can’t even pretend to be humble. It was amazing.”

She reached across the table to grasp his hand. “I’m happy for you, Kurt. It’s great that you found somebody you can be yourself with. You know what I mean,” she added when he gave her a look.

Kurt didn’t answer her, but he squeezed her hand tightly before she let go. She was right. Blaine made him very happy.  
~*~

It absolutely sucked leaving Kurt that morning. Even knowing they would see each other again soon- tomorrow even, if Blaine worked up the courage to ask the man over to his house the next time they were able to talk or text-he still felt a little empty without Kurt beside him. 

Was it too soon to feel this way? Did it really matter?

Blaine ended up going back to his apartment, stopping at a coffee shop to grab breakfast on the way and trying not to feel guilty about his chocolate croissant and caramel macchiato. He was sure Kurt would agree with him that he worked hard enough last night to deserve it. Though just thinking about it made his cheeks flame. He idly wondered if the barista thought he was blushing at her before retreating.

The coffee didn’t do much to wake Blaine up, so he decided to go back to bed for a few hours. Today was the day he was going to Wes’s with the guys for football, but he wouldn’t have to leave until much later. 

He didn’t wake up again until after noon. Still, he didn’t get out of bed. He grabbed his phone and lost himself mindlessly scrolling through his facebook page. 

It wasn’t until his stomach started growling that he pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen, hoping to find something edible. He found some chicken nuggets in the freezer, and threw them in the oven to warm up.

He hopped up on his counter and checked his phone to see Kurt had sent him a text.

1:48 pm- Finally finished up, but now I have almost an hour to kill before class. So I’m sitting alone at Starbucks like a hipster.

Blaine let out a laugh and hurried to text back.

1:50 pm- I would love to see you in hipster glasses and a beanie ;)  
1:51 pm- If I thought I would make it in time, I would come keep you company

He would too, but it would the train ride alone would be at least 20 minutes. And Blaine didn’t even have real pants on yet.

1:53 pm- It’s okay. But I’m bored so I’m going to text you

They ended up texting for another half an hour, until Kurt was finally able to leave for class without getting to the building with a socially unacceptable earliness. Blaine was distracted enough by their conversation, however, that he almost forgot his chicken nuggets in the oven. He ended up eating them still sitting on the counter.

He didn’t think he had texted this much since high school. 

Though he didn’t have any classes that day, Blaine did have an assignment he had to finish up, so he spent the next few hours dividing his time between research, writing, and scrolling through his playlists trying to find songs that he wanted. Though he probably spent too much time on the last one.

When it was finally time, Blaine got dressed and freshened up, satisfied his shower earlier with Kurt would suffice for the night. Again, thoughts of that morning made him blush but this time was accompanied by a large goofy grin that Blaine didn’t even bother hiding. He was happy. Kurt made him happy. And that was kind of amazing.

On his way to Wes’s apartment he stopped at the store to buy a small case of beer knowing that David wouldn’t drink the lager that Nick and Jeff liked so much. He hesitated for a moment before heading over to the wine section and choosing one of the pricier reds, hoping he and Kurt would have an opportunity to share a few glasses with dinner in the near future (read: tomorrow please) before checking out.

Blaine made it to the apartment, already knowing he would be the last one there. He walked in the door and was greeted by a chorus of catcalling and wolf whistles because his friends are dicks. 

He rolled his eyes at them and stuck his tongue out at Wes who can’t seem to stop laughing. Blaine pulled one of the beers from the case and stowed the rest in the fridge, immediately handing it to David and receiving his untouched bottle of lager in exchange.

“Bro,” Nick looked at them, betrayed.

David let out an exaggerated moan as he took a drink, receiving smacks from both Nick and Wes. Blaine just smiled fondly and took his place on the couch between Jeff and the chair Wes would sit in after he was done with… whatever he was doing.

He found out a moment later when the man carried over a huge tray of food and set it on the table. Blaine knew they were all excited for the game, knowing Ohio State would be playing, and they could root for the team and enjoy the nostalgia in thinking of home.

Maybe it was strange that they made a tradition watching college football. None of them went to schools that were Division I, nor did they even follow the teams closely. But they all usually always had free time on Wednesday, even if they couldn’t stay for a whole game, to spend together. And that was really the point.

The tradition started when Blaine, Nick, and Jeff moved to New York. Wes and David were already there, studying law at Columbia. There had been talk about the seeming mass exodus of Dalton students to New York (though rumors that another school was worse, and from Kurt’s stories Blaine had to assume they had been talking about McKinley students).

When the others started working at Boogie Shoes with Blaine- now that was a crazy story that they all swore a blood oath never to tell another soul- they all had such crazy schedules that they never saw each other outside of work. It took weeks, but they eventually were able to work out a time every Wednesday to hang out at one of their apartments.

It wasn’t until a month later Wes happened to have the game on. Apparently his sister’s boyfriend played for University of Michigan and she was forcing him to watch. After that, it just became a habit.

They all knew what it meant to them, so no one made fun of Wes going all out in the excitement for a college football game. Instead, the men ravenously attacked the mound of hot wings, chips, pizza, and other terrible junk food. 

Blaine took out his phone and sent a picture of the feast to Kurt only to receive a series of indignant texts from the man about the future state of his flawless skin and perfect ass hanging in the balance. 

It took a few minutes before Blaine realized the other men had went silent and were staring at him. Blaine’s stomach dropped into his shoes. Uh oh.

He watched in terror as the evil grin spread across Wes’s face.

“So what did you do last night, Blaine?”

Dickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdick.

“Oh, um. Yeah, so, I had a date,” he managed to stutter out.

Both Nick and Jeff’s jaws dropped which, rude, were they really that surprised that Blaine could get a date?

“Oh my god, who?” Jeff asked excitedly.

“This tall, blue eyed model with an ass sculpted by Apollo himself,” Wes told them with reverence, making Blaine wince. Straight boys were so freaking weird.

“Nice.”

“How did it go?”

“Did you go to his place?”

“Did you stay at his place?”

“Are you dating?”

“Are you pregnant?”

“Oh my god, guys. Stop it,” Blaine buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“That’s definitely a yes!” Wes said excitedly. “Is it a boy or girl? Or is it still too early to tell?”

“Fuck you,” Blaine barked, channeling his inner Katy like he always did when in distress.

“Seriously, congrats man. That’s awesome. I’m happy for you,” Jeff smiled and patted his shoulder. “So are you guys dating?”

Blaine worried his lip and nodded slowly.

He groaned when his friends started whooping, mentally apologizing to Wes’s poor neighbors. He pulled out his phone again.

7:34 pm- Is it okay that I told the guys we’re dating?

It took agonizingly long for Kurt to text back. He knew the man was probably busy, but that didn’t keep him from worrying. The men cheered when the game started, but Blaine stayed slightly subdued until Kurt finally texted him back.

8:28 pm- That depends. Is it okay that I already told my boss, roommates, and a few random people on the subway that we’re dating?

Blaine couldn’t believe his luck. Kurt was perfect.

8:30 pm- You’re ridiculous 

The guys cheered at something on the TV but Blaine couldn’t care less.

8:31 pm- You love it


	6. Chapter 6 & Epilogue

Three Months Later

Blaine spent the entire plane ride trying to calm Kurt down. The man wouldn’t stop wringing his hands, fiddling with the tray in front of him, and eventually Blaine grabbed his hands because he was making him nervous.

He was half tempted to drag Kurt into the bathroom and give him a blow job to calm him down. At least, it worked for Han and Luke in that modern AU fanfiction he read awhile back. Though he probably shouldn’t take advice from a writer who also wrote My Little Pony crossovers. Blaine shuddered.

They staggered through baggage claim and out into the rushing crowds of people. Blaine held his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly as the man scanned the masses of people. 

Suddenly, Kurt’s hand was yanked from Blaine’s and he was forced to chase Kurt who was barreling straight towards a tall man in a baseball cap. 

Blaine kept a respectable distance as Kurt hugged the man followed by a motherly-looking woman with tears rolling down her face and most surprisingly a man who towered over them all that held Kurt just as tightly as the others despite his looks.

The family turned to him and Blaine felt starkly out of place. They were obviously extremely close and he wasn’t sure he could ever find a place there.

Almost like he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking, Kurt grabbed his arm and tugged him into their circle, keeping his arm locked securely around his waist.

“Family, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my family,” Kurt smiled proudly.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you all.”

He shook hands with Kurt’s father, hugged his step-mother (“but I started calling her mom after they got married,” Kurt had explained before). Kurt’s step-brother, however, stood back and watched him warily.

That earned the man a smack on the arm. “Finn! Don’t be rude,” Kurt hissed. 

“I just have one question for him first,” Finn stared him down. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop him. Funny how that did nothing to make Blaine feel safer.

“Why are you dating my brother?”

Kurt scoffed, smacking the man hard enough to actually hurt this time.

“Ow! I’m serious, dude! I looked it up. It was on a list of ‘Questions You Must Ask Your Sister’s Boyfriend’.”

“I’m not your sister!”

“I just want to make sure you’re safe!”

Blaine glanced at Kurt’s parents and saw they were caught between laughing in amusement and stopping the fight, probably just for Blaine’s benefit. It was obvious they have had plenty of similar arguments in the past.

“Kurt, it’s fine,” Blaine told him.

They both backed off, Finn now looking chastened by his brother’s reprimanding.

“I’m dating Kurt because I care about him. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. I love spending time with him. And I hope he feels the same about me.” 

Kurt squeezed him around the waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Good,” Finn said decidedly, before entering their personal space for an awkward bro-hug with Blaine.

“Well, that was entertaining. Now what do you guys say to heading home. We can grab dinner at Breadstix after you two settle in a bit,” Burt suggested.

Blaine didn’t even try to hide his proud smile when Burt clapped him on the back on their way out of the airport.  
~*~

Blaine’s parents had told him that they wouldn’t be home for Christmas, that he would probably be better off staying in New York or with a friend. Kurt hadn’t been able to stand the look of unsurprised rejection on his boyfriend’s usually jubilant face and immediately begged him to come home with him to Lima. It hadn’t taken much convincing at all.

Of course Kurt was terrified of everything that could go wrong. It was the first time bringing a boyfriend home to the family, and they all knew the significance of Blaine staying with them an entire week. 

Finn, the goddamn tree, almost ruined it the moment they got off the plane. Luckily, Blaine had been able to handle himself, charming his way into scoring points with both Finn and his parents with his response. 

Time passed surprisingly quickly. They spent their days exploring the town, sharing stories and jokes about their lives. They had coffee at The Lima Bean, and again laughed at how insane it was that they had never met before (seriously, they both spent a worryingly large amount of their time at that damn shop, both addicted to caffeine at an early age). 

Evenings were usually spent at home with the family. No one ever ran out of things to talk about, but sometimes quietly watching a movie together spoke just as much as squabbling talking over each other at the dinner table. 

The third night, Kurt returned to his room from telling his parents goodnight to find Blaine sitting on the bed with tears on his face. He confessed that his family had never been this close, he had never seen this kind of family bonding up close and he was so thankful Kurt’s family was willing to include him in it all. It broke Kurt’s heart.

He talked to his father the following morning and at dinner Burt announced that Blaine was always welcome anytime, no matter what happened between him and Kurt in the future. Kurt and Finn both nodded and Carole even gave Blaine another hug, and Kurt could tell that Blaine had been close to tears again. 

They were woken up Christmas morning by Finn unashamedly jumping onto their bed and running back out the door, ducking the various objects Kurt threw at his head. After waking up properly, Kurt explained to his traumatized boyfriend that Finn had done this every year since their parents had moved in together.

The family sat around the tree with mugs of coffee (hot cocoa for Finn) and exchanged presents. Blaine had asked Kurt and his family not to buy him presents, but they had all ignored him. Even Finn had gotten the man a Buckeyes coffee mug, totally ignoring Kurt’s advice to get him something safe, like a gift card, saying he wanted to get his brother’s boyfriend something personal. Blaine loved it.

This time it was Kurt who almost cried.

At dinner, however, his father made the mistake of asking Blaine about his job.

Kurt had told his dad that Blaine was a performer at a club and left it at that, but Burt apparently wanted to know more. Was it like the piano bar Kurt had dragged him to on one of his visits to the city or something different?

Poor Blaine blushed and stammered, silently pleading at Kurt with his eyes to get him out of the mess. Kurt couldn’t seem to find words either.

It was Finn who realized first that the two men had clammed up at the question but as usual came to the wrong conclusion.

“Are you a stripper? Dude, don’t worry about. Our friend Sam was a stripper and he’s totally cool. He even lived with us for like, two years. We won’t judge you,” Finn said sagely.

If Kurt wasn’t choking on air he probably would’ve appreciated how sweet it was that Finn was so accepting of Blaine.

“Oh my god. No, I’m not a stripper,” Blaine huffed out, redfaced.

“Oh, that’s cool too. But then why are you so freaked?”

“I um…”

Everyone at the table moved forward subconsciously to hear the man’s soft voice.

“I do drag,” Blaine finally muttered.

“Like drag racing?” Finn asked, confused.

No one wanted to answer him, and Blaine sighed. Kurt felt terrible for not helping more, but his tongue still seemed frozen.

“No, like, dressing in drag. Dresses, wig, make up.”

“Oh,” Finn paused to think for a second. “But no stripping?”

“God. No, Finn, he’s not a stripper!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Oh. Okay.”

Kurt turned to his dad nervously. He was a littler paler than usual, Kurt had a fleeting worry about his heart, but was happy to see him nodding.

“Well, to each his own. You like doing it though, right? Like, this isn’t a whole Pretty Woman situation, is it?” Burt asked.

Kurt facepalmed. “My boyfriend is not a stripper, nor is he a prostitute. Jesus, you guys.”

“Yes, I love it. It’s something I really enjoy doing. I’ve always known I wanted to sing and perform, but then I found out how much I love drag and it seemed like the right thing to do.” Blaine went on to tell a watered down version of how he started drag, leaving out pretty much everything about Sebastian, just making it sound like his ex was encouraging and supportive-.

It was awkward as hell, but Kurt’s family was truly remarkable and the conversation turned to school and classes like nothing happened.   
The sixth day they found themselves back at the coffee shop. There had been a comfortable lull in their conversation, and the men were just content to look at each other. And then it happened.

“I love you.”

The way Blaine said it so simply, the same way he would remark about the weather, made Kurt’s heart skip a beat. Blaine didn’t overthink it, didn’t question it. He loved him, a simple fact.

“I love you too,” Kurt smiled and took another sip of his coffee.  
~*~

After the first time, Blaine couldn’t stop telling Kurt that he loved him. And every time Kurt said he loved him, Blaine’s stomach erupted into butterflies and he smiled like an idiot. It didn’t stop for months, and when it did it faded into a purring contentment that still had Blaine resisting to pull the man close to kiss him breathless every single time.

A few months later, Rachel announced that she was moving out of the apartment and Santana had already left after she and Brittany began dating again. Kurt asked Blaine to move in with him and despite some of their friends warning them that they were moving too fast, Blaine moved in.

They fought sometimes, and after a particularly large fight, both Blaine and Kurt agreed they had in fact moved too fast and Blaine moved out, pulling a few strings with his old apartment manager and got a place in the same building. 

Blaine waited until Christmas before asking Burt for his blessing. He went all out, creating a romantic and elaborate proposal complete with singing and choreography with the help of both his and Kurt’s friends. Kurt accepted and this time moved into Blaine’s apartment with him.

Seemingly everyone from Kurt’s high school came to New York for the wedding, as well as Blaine’s friends and family. Both Blaine and Kurt cried as they exchanged vows with Burt officiating.

The reception was crazy. Everyone took turns singing, and even Blaine and Kurt couldn’t resist doing their own duet. Introductions were made to old and new friends between dances and trips= to the food table. Sebastian, appearing from nowhere, introduced himself to Kurt. After he left, Kurt promptly declared the man to be a horse-toothed meerkat that smelled like craigslist. Blaine decided it would be too much work to try to defend his ex and merely shrugged. It’s not like Kurt’s past exes were that great either.

Blaine eventually had to quit at Boogie Shoes to pursue an acting career, dabbling in a few off-Broadway shows. He still performed occasionally, when he had the time, not willing to completely give up drag until he was too old to wear heels. He cheered Kurt on in his career in fashion, following in the heels of the great Isabelle Wright. 

Even then they still fought occasionally. But never once did Blaine waver in his belief that they were soulmates. They would find each other in every universe, every lifetime. They would always love each other. 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna come back later and edit the link to the art so it's a little prettier. Sorry for the inconvenience, but please still check it out!!!!!


End file.
